


Love Bites

by Fawnae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Cuban Lance (Voltron), I tried to be sweet but i suck at this forgive me, Keith is such a sweet boyfriend, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Thighs, Vampire AU, gets risque, human Lance, lots of fluff, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnae/pseuds/Fawnae
Summary: Keith comes home from a rough day at work and the blood bags really aren't cutting it for him right now. Soft words, sweet nibbles and warm hands.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/gifts).



> So Witty_name posted on tumblr calling out all the Vampire AU cowards. Challenge accepted. I may not be as skilled of a writer as you my love but this is what I give to you. <3 
> 
> Also I apologize for any mistakes that you might find XD I just kinda, ride or die'd this.

Keith dropped his bag and jacket in a clump on the ground, tensing at how they clattered against the wood of the small apartment hallway. The soft clicking of the antique clock, sitting on their little key table, whispered to him as he carefully set his keys in the wooden dish beside it. He shuffled through the room, slipping his tennis shoes off along the way before going into their small kitchen, turning to the small island and setting down a brown paper bag from the convenience store. He pulled out it’s single occupant, a gallon of peach juice and opened the fridge, setting it down beside the milk on the bottom shelf. His eyes flicked up to where his blood bags sat, patiently waiting to be torn into by him, with bright little sticky notes on them. 

A soft smile found his lips as his hand scooped one up, thumb flattening the aqua paper to read the thin and curved writing on it. 

‘How did the werewolf say goodbye to the vampire? So long sucker!’ 

A warm chuckle left his lips, his eyes softening despite the obvious blue and black bags underneath them. Carefully he tore it off, sticking it to the freezer door next to a bunch of scattered magnets and other colorful stickies. Raising the plump bag up to his lips, but hesitated as he held it there. He could already feel the slight unsatisfaction of having to eat bagged blood again. It still tasted good but the longer it had been from its first packaging, the more  _ off _ it tasted. His arm went slack, the package falling away from his mouth as he sighed. 

Chewing his lip he set the pouch back on the glass shelf in the fridge before closing the door, the soft blue light that was emitting from it being snuffed out. The raven haired boy stood there for a moment, listening to the fridge’s soft hum return before padding back out to the main room of the apartment. His shoulders hurt from standing and leaning forward over the computer all day. Working at the ER had been more of a challenge mentally than he had thought possible. You’d think there’d be more people in the wait room who were actually there in a state of emergency, but no. Common colds, people coming in for health visits because they didn’t want to wait for a doctors appointment,  _ etc.  _

Keith rolled his shoulder as he made his way down to the bed room and paused outside the door, his fingers lightly resting on the doors face. He could hear him. Lance. How each one of his breaths was like a soft hum, rhythmic and lulling. He could hear that normally speedy little heart of his now quietly thumping in his chest, docile as it rested along with its mind. A pale hand slowly turned the copper door handle, trying to be as quiet as he could despite the soft squeal the door gave as it was pushed inward. The tangle of limbs under the sheets squirmed and the breaths given stuttered for a moment before falling back into their deep lulls. 

Licking his dry lips, Keith moved around the room as quickly and as quietly as he could, making sure to put his dirty scrubs away in the hamper and to open their dresser as gradually as he could. The cold night air that was seeping through the open window, brushed against his alabaster skin as he changed, only putting on his sweatpants. Holding a tank top in his hand, he eyed it mindfully before setting back inside the dresser. 

“Keith?”

Whirling around, his indigo eyes settled on the sleepy human in his bed, his lips pulling into a kind smile. Studying the brunette in the moonlight he felt himself slowly draw closer. His caramel skin took on a bluish hue in the moonlight, his hair seeming a richer dark color as white tendrils of light passed through each tuft. Despite his hand rubbing his tired face as the other slowly slid inward to support him as he sat up, sheets twisting and curling around him, he looked like a vision. Keith sat halfway on the bed, one leg resting bent on the mattress while his toes on the other still barely connected to the wooden floorboards below. He reached out, admiring the different of their skins as his hand cradled his lover’s. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you love…” He leaned forward, kissing him softly on the nose, his lips curling up as he heard Lance’s heart jump and patter a little faster. 

His spine shivered as he felt Lance’s blazing hot hand run up the side of his neck before his thumb gently rubbed back and forth on his cheek, a soft hum leaving his cocoa lips before he leaned forward, leaving a butterflies kiss on his lips. Keith slowly shifted his body forward, hands sliding around the other’s sides as he drew them closer together. Lance continued to kiss around his face, each time his lips touched his skin felt like a soft brand being place. 

He nuzzled his head into the crook of Lance’s neck, closing his eyes as he enjoyed listening to his pulse and smelling his soft cinnamon scent. A chuckle rumbled the slender chest he was wrapped around and he felt a frown etch into his lips as his personal heater moved back to get a good look at his pathetic state. 

“Let me guess. You didn’t eat? After all that work I put into making those pouches for you?” Lance’s soft chidding laughter made him look away sheepishly before blushing as lips pressed on his ear, a hot whisper wetting his ear, “Fine. If you can find one spot where you can eat where it won’t be seen at work, I’ll let you off the hook for tonight,” He paused, his smirk pressing to the shell of Keith’s ear, “Oh and you have to buy me a gallon of peach juice.”

The raven haired boy peered up at him from where his head rested and his lips pursed, contemplating it. Lance was a lifeguard. He always had to be prepared for a emergency which meant he was usually only in his skin tight trunks, the red water shorts that rested over them and his white tank top. Chest, arms and neck was a no go. Keith couldn’t help but pout at that. He liked to see those plum colored bruises, priding himself in knowing what they meant. Pulling away, his hands stabilized him as he leaned on his arms. He already had the juice, the problem was marking him somewhere where it couldn’t be seen. 

A smug smirk slowly adorned his lips as he leaned back onto his legs, looking down on the figure below him. 

“How short are your swim trunks?”

A glimmer of mischief flashed in those deep sapphire eyes and Lance slid back down into the mattress, his body in an alluringly seductive pose. 

“About my mid-thigh. Think you have enough self control for that?” His voice raised cockily, an ever present challenge coming to bite at Keith. He hadn’t really changed all that much had he. Pale fingers tugged at the grey basketball shorts that hugged his thin waist, pulling them down and making sure to draw out how his hand trailed them down Lance’s toned legs. He felt shivers under his fingers as they glided back up, one hand grasping his hip and the other hooking under his upper thigh, spreading it out to reveal the thick meaty part of Lance’s leg. 

His sensitive ears didn’t miss how his human’s heart rate picked up, its soft flesh hammering in its cage. The hand resting on his hip slowly trailed down to grasp the opposite thigh, liking down the plushness of the limb felt when squeezed in his hands. He gave a sharp squeeze, snickering at the jolt that ran through his body and the soft yelp that reached his ears. 

“If you’re gonna do it hurry up!”  
Dark eyes shifted up, gazing at how his dark fingers had already twisted into the sheets, how his head was half buried into the pillow under it, how those enrapturing blue eyes were hooded and how his teeth held his cocoa lips between them, looking sharp in the dull lighting. His eyes didn’t move away from his face as  his lips opened tongue trailing up his leg a little before his lips clamped down, sucking just for a moment before turning into a wet kiss, tongue once again sliding up to taste his skin. He could feel Lance’s legs close a little, to which he firmly shifted his hands up a bit and pushed them even farther apart, earning a whimper from those soft lips. His eyes drunk in every reaction Lance gave him as he continued to teasingly kiss and suck on his skin. How his slender fingers stretched and then bunched the sheets back up again. How his lips parted and closed, trying to hold back his lovely voice as his lips inched up closer and closer to his pelvis. 

Keith took a chunk of his soft thigh in his mouth, harshly sucking on it and making sure to hold Lance’s tan leg in place as he felt it jump and try to move away. He rolled the mouthful he had between his lips before letting go with a wet pop, kissing the area apologetically afterward, his eyes going to glance at that flushed and dazed face his love wore. Licking his lips, his attention turned back to the blossoming bruise, enjoying how to blood rose to the surface to slowly spread out into a dark blemish. One only he would see. 

Shifting his weight a bit and ignoring his starting arousal, he moved to the other leg, slowly repeating the soft and wet kisses up and down his upper thigh. His hand slowly went up, skimming over Lance’s crotch, which didn’t disappoint only to laugh loudly as a tan hand slapped him away. Keith smirked into his leg and his eyes went up to those intense blush before his teeth scraped down the plush skin. His eyes danced with roguish enjoyment as Lance trembled, his hands going up to cover his mouth, cheeks darkening in a blush. He bit down softly, not enough as he needed to be able to to eat, but enough to mark up his lover. Rose lips continued to skim caramel skin, hunting for new spots to mark and blemish, leaving no stone unturned, each one drawing out soft whimpers and moans from the boy beneath him. 

Slowly his hands slid up to Lance’s hips, turning them slowly and guiding the other onto his stomach. He began to kiss his lower back, before making his way back down to his legs, kissing them with adoration before splaying his hands out under his soft butt cheeks. He bit his lip a little, moving his thumbs right under his buttox to make them stand out even more. Leaning down, his teeth scraped at his right cheek through the fabric of his briefs before chomping down on it, getting the taste of cotton and fabric softener in his mouth. A hand smacked his head as Lance fumbled with his words, cursing him seven ways to Sunday. 

“Cajaro,” He hissed out, squirming away from the vampire, flipping back over and sending a kick into Keith’s chest, “ Mamón! Eso duele!”

The Raven haired boy continued to laugh, hands grasping Lance’s ankle and bringing his foot up to his lips, kissing the ball of his foot, lips lingering, “Joesong haeyo.”

Kisses began to trace down his foot, Keith slowly worshipping the body below him as he made his way back to the others waist, drinking in the image of Lance seemingly floating on cloud nine. He shuffled between his legs, rising up over him as he planted his hands next to the sides of his head, studying every small detail of his face that the moonlight highlighted. He looked absolutely radiant, with his caramel skin shades darker from the ravishing blush on his face. With his ocean blue eyes dazed with the stars of the universe. With plump lips parted in a shaky breath. He sunk down onto his forearm, pressing his lips softly to his temple, then to the corner of his eye, gradually making his way down to his lips, where he left flutterings of kisses in his wake. 

After a few sweet moments he paused, a languishing breath leaving his mouth as his palm cradled Lance’s face, “dangsin-eun neomu aleumdawoyo.”

He watched the other’s eyes widen a little, before a soft and charming laugh chimed out below him, “I don’t know what that means bat boy.” 

Keith pressed their foreheads together, kissing him a couple more times before kissing his neck softly, “You’re so beautiful…”

His hands felt the heat rise in the other’s shoulders and felt how his pulse suddenly spiked out when he finished his words. Leaning back he made his way back to Lance’s thighs, eyeing his handiwork as his stomach growled and twisted, protesting him taking so long to eat. His indigo eyes flicked back up to Lance’s face, watching realization spread across his expression and his hands curl into the sheets again, preparing for what was to come next. 

Keith’s felt his tongue wet his lips in anticipation, his hands once again firming returning to Lance’s thighs to keep them apart while he ate. Lowering down, he could feel his teeth sharpening up and he didn’t hesitate this time to bite down completely into the soft thick flesh. The rush of blood was instant, stronger than when he had previously fed from Lance’s neck. He carefully sucked up small mouthfuls, trying to keep his eager eating habits at bay this time. Sweet and rich moans filled his ears, each pant like music to his ears. 

“Keith... Keith,” Lance chanted like a prayer, a low whine following. Keith took a another mouthful, the blood still sweet on his tongue like honey as his teeth finally let go. He was quick to lick the bite, watching as the skin immediately began to scab over and bruise, healing itself enough to look like nothing more than a rough hickey. His tongue quickly licked up any remainanets on his skin and lips before crawling up to lay beside his boyfriend, a hand reaching up to card through his silky chocolate hair. 

Lance’s heart raced still, thundering wildly in his breast as his breaths shook with each one he drew. Keith pulled him over to him by the waist, letting Lance slip his legs between his and wrap one of his arms around his chest. 

“So why did you keep stopping me?” Keith’s lips curled as he kissed his ear softly, before yelping as he felt fingers pinch his side. 

“Cause I had work in seven hours. Six now. I didn’t want it to be three.” He nuzzled back into his chest, enjoying his boyfriend’s embrace. 

A smile came to his lips and he slowly kissed Lance’s head, before resting his head above his on the pillow, hands rubbing in small motions on his back, “Alright… but tomorrow?”

There was a short silence, before both erupted into snickers, both squirming to try and hold the other closer. Lance turned his head a little and nodded, “Alright fine. Tomorrow. After you get me the peach juice.” 

“Already in the fridge,” Keith hummed softly and closed his eyes, feeling Lance’s smile against his chest. He kissed his head one more time, “Sleep Love.” He nodded again against him, before shifting around a couple more times. Keith waited silently, waiting to hear his heart return to it’s docile drumming, his breathes to lull once more like waves on a beach. He smiled as the other drifted, the deepness of sleep over taking him. A heavy and satisfied breath slipped out as he began to hum lowly and softly, letting sleep eventually take him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might delete this later, not sure. Big oof. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr...?  
> @FawnHanae


End file.
